wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/34
Kategoria:Trędowata XXXIV Wystawa zamknięta. Większość towarzystwa przeniosła się do Głębowicz, gdzie nastąpił sezon polowań jesiennych. Zamek głębowicki z łatwością pomieścił gości. Waldemar przyjmował ich po królewsku. Miała się odbyć wielka obława na wilki, polowanie na łosie, dziki i w zwierzyńcu na bażanty. Cała armia leśnej służby ordynackiej była w ruchu. Łowczy Urbański wypełniał gorliwie polecenia ordynata, komenderując z kolei podłowczymi, ci zaś mieli pod sobą zastępy gajowych i masy naganki. Psiarczyki trzymali na smyczach psy gończe i małe podpalane jamniki do wytrapiania lisów z nor. Dokoła dziedzińca zamkowego jeździły z wolna bryczki i wolanty, ciągnione przez rosłe, spasione konie. Masztalerze uwijali się pomiędzy wierzchowcami. W wielkiej marmurowej bramie stali na koniach trębacze, oznajmiając rozgłośną fanfarą zbliżających się gości z sąsiedztwa. Całe obywatelstwo ordynat zaprosił do Głębowicz. Wszystko to miało wygląd wyprawy wojennej. Michorowski, w ubraniu myśliwskim, jak główny wódz był wszędzie. Witał przyjeżdżających, doglądał ostatnich przygotowań, nawet bawił panie, zebrane w wielkiej sali jadalnej, gdzie mężczyźni jedli śniadanie przed wyjazdem do kniei. Nikt prawie nie siadał, każdy stojąc trzymał talerz przed sobą. Taka swoboda sprawiała niezwykłą przyjemność. Godzina była wczesna, więc tylko młodsze panie i panny towarzyszyły wyjazdowi. Po głośnych pożegnaniach bryczki, wolanty i myśliwi konni wyruszyli z bramy zamkowej długim sznurem. Przeprowadzał ich odgłos trąb, jakby zamek, wysyłając swą drużynę na bój, dodawał jej otuchy tym dźwiękiem spiżowym. Ordynat jechał konno, za nim strzelec Jur wiózł dwie strzelby i naboje. Waldemar miał przy sobie rewolwery w olstrach i sztylet w srebrnej pochwie. Olbrzymi dog Pandur biegł obok jego konia poważnie, lecz z butną miną. I on rozumiał ważność wyprawy. Udano się najpierw do bliższych borów. Majaczyły czarną linią i w miarę zbliżania się do myśliwych rosły w olbrzymów. Od przepaścistych głębi wiało obfitością zwierzyny. Orszak wbił się klinem w lasy i zaraz w pierwszej kniei rozpoczęto łowy. Obława na wilki dała pyszne trofea. W pierwszych zakładach Waldemar nic strzelał, ustępując gościom najlepszych stanowisk. Dopiero w następnych zabił ogromnego wilka w biegu pomykającego wśród krzaków. Łowczy Urbański polował również i dwaj praktykanci. Główną komendę nad ustawianiem naganki prowadził jeden z podłowczych. drugi kierował psiarnią w zakładach gdzie puszczano psy. Ale nadzór ogólny miał sam ordynat. Zajęto nową część lasu, gdzie przebywały łosie. Gęsty bór sosnowy, wysoki, podszyty liściastymi krzakami, szumiał poważnie, miał wewnątrz wielką różnorodność kolorów. Żółte i czerwone liście, cicho, prawie bez szelestu spadały na ziemię. Gdzieniegdzie czerwieniły się borówki, grzyby wysuwały spod mchu tłuste swe czoła. Czerwone plamki surojadek, żółte, towarzyskie gąski, różowe rydze, okryte rosą, tworzyły ładne desenie na ciemnym mchu. Jesień wysadziła się na bogactwo, darząc las wszystkim, co mógł mieć w sobie o tej porze roku. Białe nitki babiego lala, zaczepione o złotawe pnie sosen, wiewały w powietrzu srebrnymi pasmami, owijając liście, tworząc pajęczą siatkę oplątującą las. Razem z masą włókien spływała dziwna melancholia, jakby sonety jesienne. Jakiś ociężały spokój i łagodna cisza w naturze, i bezpretensjonalność i powaga. Cała natura zdawała się mówić: “Oto szczęśliwie dobiegam kresu”. I dreszcz szedł po wielkich konarach drzew w obawie nadchodzącej zimy. Liście i kwiaty, i zioła przeróżne czuły, że kres idzie, żółkły im lica i więdły ciała. Uśmiechały się jeszcze do słońca, ale już przedśmiertnie. boleśnie wspominając z żałosnym poszumem miniony, złoty maj. Tylko grzyby panoszyły się butnie, słyszeć nie chcąc o jakiejś tam zimie; zaledwo wyjrzały na świat Boży i były pełne pretensji. Dziś bór miał wiele rozmaitości. Po ustawieniu się myśliwych zagrzmiała donośnie trąba na wyruszenie naganki, po czym zapadła głucha cisza. Cała linia strzelców jakby zamarła, tylko gęste korony sosen huczały w górze jednostajną melodią kołysanki leśnej, tylko liście szeleszcząc spadały na ziemię. a czasem zakwilił ptak wśród gałęzi. Linię obstawiono gęsto; prawie za każdym myśliwym stał strzelec. Waldemar miał miejsce pod ogromną sosną. Trzymał strzelbę w pogotowiu. druga stała oparta o drzewo. Nie lubił mieć za plecami służącego; jego strzelec, olbrzymi Jur, stał w pewnej odległości, mając polecenie przynosić zabitą zwierzynę po skończonym zakładzie. Nagonka ruszyła daleko, myśliwi nic słyszeć nie mogli. Bór milczał, jakby się gotując do mającej nastąpić kanonady. Waldemar wsparł się plecami o sosnę, nie bardzo uważając na ciemne głębie przed sobą. Oczy jego nie miały ironicznego wyrazu, sarkazm, częsty gość w nich, schował się głęboko, wysyłając na swe miejsce trochę tęskną zadumę. Pełne, nieco zmysłowe usta przeciągnęły się w linię stanowczą, jakby do walki, przez tęsknotę oczu przelatywał chwilami groźny błysk. Wówczas brwi tworzyły złowrogi łuk. O czymś rozmyślał, coś postanawiał, może nawet marzył... Lecz na fali marzeń musiały być jakieś porohy nieprzyjazne. One wywoływały groźne cienie w jego oczach i na twarzy. Nagle rozpogodził się, jakby jasny blask słońca padł wprost na jego głowę. Lekki uśmieszek, prawie rzewny, przemknął po jego ustach. Wyszeptał niemal z czułością: – Stefcia... Wiatr wionął, żółte liście drzew poruszyły się zgodną harmonią, zaszumiały głośniej wyniosłe czuby sosen, kilka głosów ptasich uderzyło w niebo. – Stefcia... Stefcia... – szeptały dokoła drzewa i kwiliły ptaki. Z daleka zerwał się hałas kołatek i przeciągłe pohukiwanie idącej zgrai. Szła nagonka. Jeszcze chwila natężonej uwagi... Zadudniał głuchy, potężny tętent, ozwał się trzask łamanych gałęzi i Waldemar ujrzał pędzącego z boku olbrzymiego łosia. Zwierzę rwało przez zarośla ociężałym kłusem, z podniesioną głową i położonymi na grzbiet rogami jak sękate gałęzie. Waldemar wymierzył, lecz nie strzelał; oddał pierwszeństwo księciu Zanieckiemu. Ten raptownie podniósł strzelbę do oczu, ale łoś dojrzał ruch i skręciwszy w miejscu, rzucił się w stronę Waldemara. Zaniecki strzelił z obu luf – spudłował! Łoś zadarł głowę i farbując posunął się bliżej ordynata. Wówczas Waldemar wypalił, mierząc w komorę, raz i drugi. Olbrzym ryknął przeciągle i ciężko ranny poszedł dalej. Brochwicz dokończył mordu. A Zaniecki szepnął do siebie: – Ordynat rozmarzony, zaczyna pudłować. Padło kilka łosi, inna zwierzyna sypała się gęsto. Ordynat zabił dużo, otaczał go ładny wianek zdobyczy. Gdy nagonka podeszła blisko, myśliwi zgromadzili się przy księciu Giersztorfie. Każdy opowiadał o swych zdobyczach. – Ja najwięcej dałem strzałów – wołał Trestka. – A zabił pan ile sztuk? – Ile?... coś chyba... ech, nie wiem! To się potem policzy. – Panowie, baczność! uważam, że Trestka chce ściągnąć każdemu z nas po jednym zajączku dla zwiększenia swego tryumfu – zawołał wesoło Brochwicz. Trestka obraził się. – Szczególnie tobie nie mógłbym tego zrobić, bobyś od razu poznał, mając najmniej na rozkładzie. – Przepraszam cię! zabiłem sześć zajęcy, wilka i kozła. To trochę więcej niż u ciebie, gdzie tylko jedna lisia kita błyszczy w otoczeniu dwóch szaraków. – Dobrze strzelacie obaj i zwierzyny mnóstwo – rzekł pojednawczo Giersztorf. Hrabia Barski zbliżył się do Waldemara. – Czekamy ze śniadaniem na panie? – zapytał biorąc go pod rękę. – Zapewne, już wkrótce przyjadą. Hrabia pociągnął go na stronę. – A propos! niech mi pan powie... raczej określi bliżej stosunek tej... tej... comment donc! panny Rudeckiej do naszego towarzystwa? Waldemar stanął jak spiorunowany, gniew zawrzał w nim, ostry wzrok zwrócił na hrabiego i spytał: – Jaki stosunek? Nie rozumiem! – Ah Dieu! panie ordynacie! chcę, abyś mi jaśniej wytłumaczył pozycję tej panny między wami. – Jest nauczycielką Luci Elzonowskiej i zarazem towarzyszką... przyjaciółką. – Nie. To wiem... Ale ona ma prawa jakieś wyższe nadane jej przez was?... Ona jest traktowana na równi z pannami ze sfery?... Ale Rudecka to trochę za mały szczebel do naszych wyżyn... za mały! – Pozwoli pan, nasze wyżyny, jak pan się wyraził, to rzecz bardzo względna i wymagająca szerszego omówienia – przerwał Waldemar. Hrabia skrzywił się, przybierając postawę pełną godności. – W ustach pana trochę fałszywie brzmią jego słowa – to nuta nieodpowiednia dla potomka jednego z pierwszych rodów naszej arystokracji. – Nie jestem, panie hrabio, fanatykiem sterowym. Cenię swój ród, lecz nie kłaniam mu się bałwochwalczo. Stygmat wyższości widzę w czynach, nie w herbie, bo taki sam noszą inne rody w kraju. – Ale masz pan nad nim mitrę, czego ci inni nie mają. Waldemar roześmiał się przykrym, szyderczym śmiechem. – Ach!... więc to?... u mnie mitra, u hrabiego dziewięć pałek?... to stanowi owe wyżyny? Aa! jeżeli tak, to panna Rudecka istotnie do nas nie sięga razem z Szeligami, Żninem i wszystkimi, którzy są uważani za naszych, są wśród nas, a jednak mają tylko pięć pałek w koronie. Hrabia spojrzał ciekawie, lecz z gniewem na ordynata. – Nie pojmuję pańskiego oburzenia! – Daruje hrabia, ale ja nie pojmuję całej naszej rozmowy. Waldemar był wzburzony i nic ukrywał tego, nie bacząc na nic. – A jednak ja wciąż dążę do tego, aby pana przekonać. – Nie hrabio, to na nic. Proszę się nic trudzić! Barski mówił dalej, jakby nie słysząc: – Nasz stygmat nie leży w tej samej koronie, lecz w tradycji. To, co cały świat nazywa arystokracją, wymaga u nas pewnej baczności, nawet pieczołowitości. Nie wolno nam zapominać o tym! nie wolno wprowadzać obcych pierwiastków w nasze zgromadzenie, aby nie wywołać gangreny, paraliżującej nasze poglądy, najświętsze dążenia. Ferment taki byłby katastrofą naszych idei: nie wolno nam zapominać o tym! Hrabia podniósł wskazujący palec do wysokości swej twarzy i wpijając w Waldemara oczy jak sztylety, powtórzył dobitnie: – Nie wolno! – Patetyczny głupiec! – pomyślał Waldemar. – Gangreny... paraliże... fermenty?... Co to ma za związek z panną Rudecką? – wybuchnął głośno. – O, ma! i wielki. Ona jest właśnie pierwiastkiem... – Mogącym nas zgangrenować?... Ha! ha!... niech pan wierzy, że jeżeli kto kogo, to z pewnością my ją prędzej zgangrenujemy. Hrabia poruszył się obrażony. – My przede wszystkim powinniśmy takie osoby trzymać na daleką metę, lecz nie wprowadzać w nasz świat bezpośrednio. To szerzy niepokój, budzi nieufność w towarzystwie. – Wszystkie te wypowiedziane przez hrabiego... komunały nie mają zastosowania u nas. W naszym domu i okolicy panna Rudecka jest uważana jak najlepiej, zasługuje na zupełne uznanie i staramy się traktować ją w sposób odpowiadający jej osobistej godności; chcemy, aby się nic czuła obcą, i każdy, kto przebywa wśród nas, musi się do tego stosować bezwarunkowo. Waldemar mówił prawie niegrzecznie, szorstkim tonem. Nie dbał już o to, że hrabia jest jego gościem. Wrodzona popędliwość unosiła go jak burza. Ale hrabia zdawał się słów jego nie rozumieć; nie chciał się obrażać, bo chodziło mu o ordynata, lecz jednocześnie pragnął rozmowę wygrać. – Ja godności tej pannie ujmować nie chcę, elle est m’eme bien tenueelle est m’eme bien tenue (fr.) – ona nawet ma prezencję i ostatecznie w Niesieckim jest zapewne jakiś zakątek na pomieszczenie Rudeckich. Mon Dieu! przecież i wśród naszej służby są osobniki z nazwiskami, których herbarz nie pominął. A jednak nie są oni zaliczeni do towarzystwa, nie bawią się z nami, nie prowadzą salonowych rozmów... – Panie hrabio, proszę nie wyprowadzać mię z roli gościnnego gospodarza i nie robić takich porównań. To mię oburza! Jeśli pan wszedł na tę drogę, muszę go uprzedzić, że dziś przy obiedzie siądzie z nami do stołu mój rządca, łowczy i marszałek dworu. I pan, panie hrabio, przez szacunek dla mnie i dla mego dziadka, musisz im podać rękę. Co zaś do panny Rudeckiej, rola jej wśród nas jest jasno określona i ubliżyć jej bez ubliżenia nam... nie można. – Za pozwoleniem, panie. Ja mówię z punktu tradycji. Takie osoby, jak ona, zarażają nas. Mamy dowód na panu: zbyt gorliwie jej pan broni. W sprawie takich panien można stawać, nie przeczę, można... lecz w inny sposób. N’est-ce pas?N’est-ce pas (fr.) – Czy nie? – Panie! – wybuchnął ordynat. – Pardon! ale wśród nas ona jest niewłaściwym elementem, elle n’est pas pour nous!elle n’est pas pour nous! (fr.) – ona nie dla nas! nie trzeba się z nią zbliżać i poufalić. Panna Rudecka jest dla nas – trędowata. Waldemar rzucił się gwałtownie. Ostre, obrażające słowa zawisły mu na ustach... Już, już miał je wypowiedzieć. Hrabia to odczuł i raptownie zwrócił się do nadchodzących panów. Jednocześnie zatętniało i na drożynie leśnej ukazała się czwórka koni, zaprzężonych do breku pełnego wrzawy. Przyjechały panie. Myśliwi pobiegli je wysadzać. Wszystkich rozweseliła obecność dam i przywieziona przez nie nadzieja śniadania. Waldemar, nie zważając na nikogo, zarzucił strzelbę na plecy i ruszył pomiędzy wysokie sosny i żółtawy gąszcz podszycia. W oczach miał złe błyski, na ustach ironiczny wyraz. Dojrzał go Brochwicz i dogonił. – Waldy, dokąd zmierzasz? Panie już są i śniadanie dymi w pawilonie. Głodny jestem jak ten wilk, co go zabiłem. – Idź jedz i zajmij się tam wszystkim w moim imieniu. Zwłaszcza nie zaniechaj spoić dobrze tego... cymbała!... – Kogo, Barskiego? – Ależ zgadłeś! – Mój drogi! Jeden jest tylko cymbał między nami. Nic też dziwnego, że odgadłem. – No dobrze, idź już. – Albo co? – Ja zostanę sam, – Zachwycająca naiwność! cóż tam może być bez ciebie? – Ach! nie nudź. Brochwicz chwycił Waldemara za ramię. – Waldy, słuchaj! jeśli mię kochasz i chcesz udelektować Barskiego, to właśnie wracaj. Nie rób sobie z niego nic, ale to nic na owinięcie palca, to będzie najlepsza kara dla tego mamuta. Nie wiem, czym ci dokuczył, i w ogóle dziwię się, że to zrobił, bo diablo podkopał szanse swej córki, nawet w zwykłych warunkach nie kiełkujące pomyślnie. Ale nie poznaję ciebie, Waldy! Dawniej sam pokazałbyś plecy Barskiemu. Z twej irytacji wnoszę, że zaszło coś ważnego. – Masz słuszność! ten stary szyld wyimaginowanej wielkości staje się świetnym, że aż głupim, i tym zirytował mię. – Waldy! Waldy! że on ma więcej barw w ustach niż w głowie, to o tym nawet wrony kraczą. Nie ma się czym przejmować. Waldemar uśmiechnął się. – Wybornie malujesz przyszłego swego teścia! – Pochlebiam sobie, że nim nie zostanie. Papa mię mrozi – brrr! A Melania nawet ze swą gorącą cerą nie zdoła jakoś poruszyć mej północnej natury. Zaniecki bardziej nadaje się do tej kombinacji. Powiem ci coś o Barskim, czego pewnie nie wiesz. Pysznie się znalazł twój praktykant, ten najstarszy. – Otocki? – Tak. Wyobraź sobie, kiedy stanęliśmy na pierwszym stanowisku, hrabia najpierw skrzyczał koniuszego. – Badowicza, za co? – Za to, że ten przez pomyłkę powiedział do hrabiego “proszę pana”, bez tytułu. Sam słyszałem. – Bestia! – mruknął Waldemar. – Idźmy do pań. Zawrócili do pawilonu. – Więc dalej o Barskim – ciągnął Brochwicz. – Kiedy już naganka miała ruszyć, hrabia zeszedł z przeznaczonego miejsca na drugie, bo uznał je za lepsze – z nim zawsze tak. Idąc, zapomniał strzelby, a że jego strzelec gdzieś się zawieruszył, więc Barski, niewiele myśląc, patrzy z góry na Otockiego, który właśnie stał blisko, i mówi po swojemu: “Słuchaj no, te... te... przynieś mi tam strzelbę spod krzaka”... – Przecież mu przedstawiałem praktykantów. Jak on śmiał! – wybuchnął Waldemar. – Tak, ale Barski już się dowiedział, że Otocki jest najbiedniejszy i że mu płacisz – to dla niego dosyć. On przecież wszystkich pracujących za pieniądze nie uważa za ludzi. – Otocki mu pewno dał dobrą naukę? Nie jest przyzwyczajony do podobnych wybryków. – Poczekaj. Najpierw udał, że nie słyszy, ale gdy się hrabia po raz drugi tak samo odezwał, wówczas Otocki kłania mu się z powagą i mówi: “Byłem już hrabiemu przedstawiony przez ordynata, nazywam się Otocki”. Powiedział tak i odszedł w drugą stronę. – Pysznie! – zawołał Waldemar ubawiony. – Ja i Żnin daliśmy brawo Otockiemu, ale Barski musi być wściekły. Waldemar zaśmiał się. – Tym bardziej kiedy mu nadmieniłem, że przy obiedzie musi podać rękę panom z administracji, którzy będą na nim obecni. Wykręca się, abym mu nie przedstawił łowczego, ale go złapię wieczorem i przy wszystkich poda mu rękę. Brochwicz klasnął w dłonie. – Doskonale! to i o tym była rozmowa. – Ach, daj mi spokój! – No widzisz! i ty chcesz, abym wszedł w związki z takim utytułowanym zacofańcem? Choćby mi ciocia księżna nie dała miliona, a Barska sama się oświadczyła, jeszcze bym nie chciał. Wstydziłbym się takiego teścia. My z tobą, Waldy, jesteśmy ludzie innej rasy. – A przynajmniej innych poglądów – rzekł Waldemar. Powrócili do towarzystwa w samą porę. Nadjechał drugi brek pełen pań i amerykan. Śniadanie przeszło wesoło, ale trwało niedługo, bo Waldemar spieszył. Powstał projekt, że każda z pań wybierze sobie towarzysza na stanowisko. Do Waldemara podbiegła żywo rozpromieniona hrabina Wizembergowa. Skłonił się jej z wdzięcznością, zadowolony, że wyprzedziła hrabiankę Melanię, niedwuznacznie obiecującą mu ten zaszczyt przy śniadaniu. Waldemar, pod rękę z hrabiną, niepokoił się o Stefcię. Razem z Lucią stała na uboczu, mierząc z floweru do wielkiej sosny. W gronie panów Barski coś spiskował, pewno nic dobrego dla Stefci. Niepokój Waldemara zwrócił uwagę hrabiny. – Monsieur, vous me troublez!Monsieur, vous me troublez! (fr.) – Pan mnie niepokoi! wydaje się pan niezadowolony z mego towarzystwa. – Przeciwnie, pani, jestem zachwycony. Lecz nie wszyscy mają pary, idzie trochę marudnie. Hrabina bystro spojrzała na ordynata i pobiegła oczyma w ślad za jego wzrokiem. – Ach! rozumiem! Lucia i panna Stefania nie mają pary. Czemuż same nie wybierają? Z pewnością wielu na to czeka. Mrugnę do Żnina, będzie mi wdzięczny. Waldemar wesoło pocałował w rękę piękną panią. – Już nie potrzeba, Jurek się tym zajął. – A prawda! Brochwicz przymilał się do Stefci, aby go wybrała. Zgodziła się chętnie, poszły razem z Lucią. Barski popatrzał na nich spod oka. – Porwanie Sabinki! – rzekł ironicznie. – Brochwicz zapomina, że i u nas są jeszcze damy. Zaniecki uśmiechnął się. – Panie hrabio, prędzej porwanie sióstr syjamskich, bo one są zawsze jak przyszyte do siebie. Barski nie lubił, gdy mu kto psuł dowcip. Spojrzał z góry na Zanieckiego i rzekł kwaśno: – No dobrze, idź pan na stanowisko. Moja córka czeka. Wszyscy powsiadali na bryczki i wolanty, aby podjechać do dalszych kniei. Niektóre panie i panna Rita polowały również. Ale nowy zakład w towarzystwie pań nie bardzo się powiódł. Stefcia, Lucia i Brochwicz stali obok ordynata i nie krępowali się w rozmowie, nawet śmiech hrabiny Wizembergowej zadźwięczał czasem. Cała linia brzmiała echem rozmów. Strzały częściej szły w powietrze niż w zwierzynę, jednak ilość zabitej przedstawiała się nieźle. W jednym zakładzie nagonka ruszyła stado dzików. Z rechotem i głośnym tętentem racic waliło wprost na strzelców. Strzelanina nie ustawała, lecz myśliwi gorączkowali się, pudłując często. Na księcia Zanieckiego wyszedł olbrzymi odyniec. Kłusował ostro i przewalał na dwie strony czarne, nasiąknięte żywicą cielsko. Spod rozsuniętych wściekłością warg zwierzęcia błyskały potężne kły. Książę nie stracił głowy, wymierzył spokojnie i wypalił. Kula drasnęła dzika w grzbiet, nie robiąc mu krzywdy. Rozjątrzony potwór sapnął i ruszył obcesem naprzód. Dano do niego jeszcze dwa strzały. Kula księcia Giersztorfa zraniła odyńca w nogę. Barski przestrzelił ucho. Rozjuszony do szaleństwa zwierz, tocząc pianę, rozejrzał się krwawymi ślepiami i ruszył wprost na Stefcię. Rwał na nią ciężkim galopem, sapiąc przeraźliwie i świszcząc nozdrzami. Stefcia zdrętwiała z przerażeniem, zbladła, lecz nie tracąc przytomności zasłoniła sobą Lucię i cofnęła się wstecz. Powstała straszna panika wśród strzelców. Brochwicz, przerażony, krzyknął na Stefcię, aby uciekała, i sam zakręcił się, jakby do ucieczki. Michorowski stał blady, groźny, lecz spokojny. Do ostatniej chwili, kiedy myśliwi osłupieli ze zgrozy na widok rozjuszonego odyńca rzucającego się na Stefcię, nagle Waldemar przypadł do niej, błyskawicznie cofnął ją za sosnę i przyskoczywszy do dzika, szalonym rzutem ramienia wpakował kordelas aż po rękojeść w samo serce zwierza. Ugodzony śmiertelnie dzik runął na trawę, czarna krew tryskała, cielsko drgnęło w kurczu śmierci i zwierzę znieruchomiało. Waldemar, trzymając skrwawiony kordelas, przeciągnął ręką po mokrym, bladym czole. W oczach miał grozę, usta zacięte. Spojrzał na martwego dzika i prędko podszedł do Stefci. Ona, ochłonąwszy, wysunęła się do niego z Lucią, bardzo blada, lecz z ogniem w łzawych oczach. Waldemar rzucił kordelas i porwał jej ręce. Wpił w nią przerażone oczy i spytał zdławionym głosem. – Bardzo się pani zlękła?... Boże! co za wypadek! Gorąco uścisnęła mu dłonie. – Dziękuję panu... ocalił mi pan życie z narażeniem siebie... Tego... nie zapomnę... – Miałem straszną chwilę!... Nie mówmy już o tym. A myśliwi i panie zaledwo teraz otrzeźwieli z przestrachu, zgrozy i zdumienia. Śmiałość ordynata zaimponowała wszystkim. Pierwszy ocknął się Brochwicz, lecz był trochę zawstydzony. Wszyscy podeszli do sosny, winszując Stefci ocalenia, a ordynatowi odwagi. Ściskali dłoń jego z podziwem, patrząc nań ciekawie. Zwłaszcza panie przenosiły uporczywie wzrok z ordynata na Stefcię. Brochwicz uspokajał struchlałą Lucie. Rękę ordynata ścisnęła z kolei hrabina Wizembergowa. – Vainqueur! maintenant vous l’avez prise, elle vous appartientVainqueur! maintenant vous l’avez prise, elle vous appartient (fr.) – Zwycięzco! teraz pan ją zdobył należy do pana. Ordynat złożył pocałunek na jej ręce. Po zachodzie słońca orszak myśliwych powracał do zamku, witany odgłosem trąb i orkiestrą umieszczoną na krużganku. Podczas kiedy myśliwi przebierali się, straż leśna pod nadzorem łowczego ułożyła zabitą zwierzynę na dziedzińcu zamkowym w olbrzymią klamrę. Mieszały się razem lisy i zające, przetykane gęsto ciemną aksamitną sierścią kozłów, których głowy ładnie podparte wysuwały pysznie rogi. Koronę klamry tworzyły łosie i dziki, w środku leżało kilka wilków. Na samym przedzie, zręcznie umocowany, stał odyniec zakłuty przez Waldemara. Z półotwartej paszczy wisiały sople skrzepłej krwi, ostre, białe kły były, rzec można, urągowiskiem minionej potęgi. Szklane oczy stały słupem, przerażone, jakby zwierz zdziwił się, że tak niedawno wzbudzał szalony popłoch wśród ludzi, że wywołał grozę a teraz oni trąbią nad nim larum, na sławę dla siebie, na pohybel jemu. Wilki miały wysunięte języki i wyszczerzone zęby, jakby zgrzytające z gniewu, że zwierzyna, którą tępiły teraz w tak licznym wyborze otacza ich ponure cielska tryumfalnym wieńcem. “Myśmy polegli, ale i was, tyranów, nie stało”. Kiedy panie wyszły na dziedziniec, kilku strzelców w zielonych kurtkach, w długich bot-flotach, stojąc na boku klamry, uderzyło w trąby radosną fanfarę myśliwską. Było coś rycerskiego w ich postaciach. Podniesione w górę trąby opiewały grzmiąco historię dzisiejszej ob- ławy, niby marsz pogrzebowy dla zgrai poległych mieszańców boru. Goście przysunęli się bliżej, panie zaczęły oglądać zwierzynę grubszą i leżące dalej wianki ptactwa. Pieściły zgrabne główki jeleni i śliczne płowe kuropatwy. Mężczyźni opowiadali sobie szczegóły każdej zabitej sztuki, przy czym najgłośniej krzyczał Trestka, wyręczając Brochwicza, bo ten nie mógł jakoś otrząsnąć się po wypadku z dzikiem, czując że odegrał w nim nieszczególną rolę. Zaczęły się sprzeczki o to, kto najwięcej zabił zwierzyny. Okazało się, że właśnie Brochwicz. Ordynat ogłosił go królem. Ale Trestka, zły na to, rzekł złośliwie: – Nie miałbyś pan tej weny, gdyby ordynat strzelał swobodnie. Ale ordynat ustępował dziś strzały gościom i oddawał im wyborowe stanowiska. W tym tkwi klucz do rozwiązania zagadki szczęścia pańskiego: ordynat oddał ci tytuł króla. – Czemuż, na przykład, pan się o to nie postarał? – zapytał Brochwicz – jesteś także gościem. Trestka machnął ręką, jakby mówiąc: – Każde szczęście nie dla mnie. Stefci rękę panowie umoczyli w krwi dzika. Ją i ordynata ogłoszono bohaterami dnia. Hrabianka Melania z ojcem z wielkim wysiłkiem panowali nad sobą, aby nie wybuchnąć gniewem i oburzeniem. Z pań najwięcej zwierzyny położyła panna Szeliżanka. Waldemar wziął jedną z kuropatw zabitych przez nią i wśród wesołych żartów umazał krwią jej rękę jako tryumfatorki. – Wiwat nasza nemrodka! – zawołał. Młoda panna cieszyła się choć z takiego powodzenia. Ale Trestka gryzł wąsy.